12 Shio and The Pandora Box
by Dantearra
Summary: (Ch 2 has updated) Ke-12 Dewa Shio & Sang Kucing diberi tugas menemukan PANDORA BOX yang berisi HOPE untuk membantu Zeus mengalahkan Chronos yang berniat menghancurkan dunia langit dan dunia manusia. Mungkinkah mereka mendapatkannya sebelum Chronos? Bagaimana wujud HOPE sebenarnya? bisakah mereka bersatu diselingi perselisihan & persaingan? EXO, friend-brothersip, family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Beginninng

Title : **12 Shio, The Cat and The Pandora Box**

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All exo Members and other surprise names

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of Greek Myth and my fav Japan manga Fruit Basket.

Theme about Family, brothership, friendship, fantasy, school life (sorry kalo kebanyakan dan belum tahu apakah ini akan jadi Yaoi atau nggak, depends of request).

Summary :

Ke-12 Dewa Shio dan Sang Kucing diberi tugas menemukan 'Pandora Box' yang berisi 'Hope' untuk membantu Dewa Zeus mengalahkan Chronos yang berniat menghancurkan dunia langit dan dunia manusia.

Mungkinkah mereka mendapatkannya sebelum Chronos? Mampukah mereka menemukan kotak yg keberadaannya tidak jelas itu? Bisakah mereka bersatu mengatasi perselisihan & persaingan ? Dapatkah mereka mengalahkan Chronos dan mengembalikan kedamaian ? Its EXO, friend-brothersip, family.

A/n :

Yuhu, Dante bawa FF lg genre yang agak beda, it's about fantasy adventure of our beloved EXO.

Soalnya aku penggemar berat novel – novel bertema fantasy adventure kayak Harry Potter, Narnia pokoknya yang sejenis ini deh.

Sebenarnya ini udah dipost hari senin kemarin tap entah kenapa didelete sama admin FFn (bingung dedek..), tap semoga ini gak didelete lagi (Please admin, dont delete it again..)

Kalo FF Sorry & Thank You itu temanya percintaan but this one will be focused on friendship, brothership and family. Nah.. untuk couple pengennya sih tetep ada momentnya tapi gak tahu ntar mau dibuat Yaoi atau nggak ya.

Ini mix story dari mitologi Yunani dan cerita 12 Shio (mitologi China), jadi sorry kalo berasa aneh ya..

Well, untuk Chapter ini belum masuk ke cerita tapi perkenalan tokoh dan ini diusahain alurnya gak maju mundur biar ntar gak bingung (di FF satunya banyak yang bingung soalnya).

Buat yang udah baca 'FuruBa', udah tahu kan kadar ketampanan tokohnya. _Lets start it..!_ ^0^

Dewa Nou ( Luhan) : Tikus

Dewa Nero ( Suho) : Anjing

Dewa Pagos (Xiumin) : Ular

Dewa Drakos ( Kris) : Naga

Dewa Fos (Baekhyun) : Kelinci

Dewa Floga (Chanyeol) : Monyet

Dewa Kinisi (Kai) : Kerbau (Sapi)

Dewa Astrapi ( Chen) : Babi

Dewa Monokeros/Keros (Lay) : Kuda

Dewa Gi ( Kyungsoo) : Kambing (domba)

Dewa Fora (Tao) : Macan

Dewa Anemos ( Sehun) : Kucing

Untuk shio ayam (burung) tokohnya masih dirahasiakan.

============12 Z&PB ============ Eternal Hate============12 Z&PB============

Beginning :

Zeus menatap geram cawan kristal di hadapannya, lagi – lagi mendapati negeri langit diusik oleh mata – mata Chronos. Zeus tidak menyangka Chronos bisa menembus pertahanan Tartaros (nama penjara tempat Chronos dikurung) yang sudah sedemikan kuatnya. Tatapan kesal itu kini berpadu dengan kecewa dan penyesalan. Seandainya Zeus tidak 'berbaik hati' menghukum Chronos untuk dibuang ke Tartaros, mungkin saat ini keadaan negerinya dan negeri manusia akan tetap damai.

Penyesalannya pun semakin bertambah karena sudah mempercayakan sebuah rahasia kepada Pandora, si manusia wanita pertama yang diciptakannya dengan bantuan Hephaestus. Zeus memberikan kotak rahasia itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan Pandora dan Epimetheus dan mengikat janji pada Pandora untuk tidak membuka kotak itu. Namun Pandora dengan rasa penasarannya yang sangat tinggi akhirnya membuka kotak rahasia itu. Pandora sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui isi kotak itu, dengan ketakutan, Pandora melemparkannya ke sembarang penjuru bumi tanpa mengetahui bahwa masih ada satu hal yang tertinggal di dalamnya, yaitu HOPE. Zeus sudah menduga sebelumnya, karena memang Zeus berniat untuk menguji para manusia. Tapi satu hal yang terjadi di luar prediksi Sang Dewa tertinggi, isi kotak itu yang sesungguhnya adalah benih sifat jahat dan tamak telah mendominasi dunia manusia dan berhasil membangkitkan Chronos setelah beberapa ribu tahun kemudian.

Dan sekarang, Zeus berhadapan dengan pada ke-13 dewa muda itu, menatap mereka dengan pengharapan yang terpancar jelas dari mata petirnya "Dari semua hewan, kalian telah aku berikan keistimewaan untuk menjadi bagian dari kehidupan dunia langit. Kalian selalu diingat setiap tahunnya, menjadi simbol keberuntungan hidup manusia."

"Kecuali satu orang" salah seorang dari dewa muda itu , entah disengaja atau tidak, dengan berani bergumam di sela – sela ucapan Sang Dewa Agung. Semuanya sangat paham maksud dewa muda itu, dia sedang menyinggung salah satu di antara mereka.

"Astrapi.." Zeus memanggil dewa muda itu. Astrapi sontak diam.

Suaranya mungkin masih terdengar sama dengan sebelumnya namun bagi mereka yang sudah beratus – ratus tahun mengenal Zeus, percayalah bahwa saat ini Zeus sangat tidak ingin didebat dan ditantang.

"Sebagai simbol keberuntungan, aku akan mengirim kalian ke dunia manusia. Temukan kotak yang telah dibuang Pandora, kotak itu satu – satunya yang dapat memusnahkan Chronos." Zeus melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan sorot mata yang terlihat semakin serius, tangan kanan memegang Thunderboltnya mantap.

"Ketahuilah, kalian akan terlahir menjadi seperti manusia biasa lainnya. Aku akan menghilangkan ingatan kalian sementara, dan mengembalikannya secara perlahan. Saat kalian sudah bisa mengingat dengan sempurna, maka kalian bisa menemuiu lagi. Kalian paham.?!" Kalimat terakhir lebih seperti perintah daripada pertanyaan.

Seorang dari dewa tampan itu dengan takut – takut membuka suaranya, sedikit terdengar sesegukan darinya "Zeus yang agung, apakah aku nantinya tidak bisa mengingat mereka semua?"

Kilatan tajam di mata Zeus sedikit memudar, berganti tatapan sendu pada dewa muda yang terkenal 'perasa' itu. "Fora, kau tidak benar – benar melupakannya, itu hanya sementara dan tergantung 'rasa' kalian nantinya." Suara tegas Zeus pun berganti dengan nada membujuk.

"Tenang Fora, Kau sudah dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Zeus, kita tidak benar – benar saling melupakan. Nanti Fora dan Fos akan bertemu lagi dan bermain bersama." Fos, si dewa yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya ikut menenangkan Fora. "Iya kan Floga?!" ucapnya meminta dukungan dari Dewa bernama Floga itu yang dibalas senyum dan anggukan kecil darinya.

Para dewa tampan tersebut mengulum senyum manis, kecuali seorang Dewa di ujung barisan yang sedari tadi berdiri beberapa langkan di belakang barisan itu, "Lebih baik aku tidak mengingat apapun" hatinya bergumam miris. Tanpa diketahuinya, 2 dewa di dalam ruangan itu melirik padanya. Zeus, sebagai pencipta mereka, dia sangat tahu dan bisa membaca pikiran, perasaan dari ke-13 dewa muda itu. Dan seorang di antara mereka, Nou yang memang memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran makhluk lain kecuali 12 Dewa Olympians.

"Ada lagi yang perlu kalian ketahui, kekuatan istimewa kalian baru bisa digunakan sepenuhnya jika kalian sudah kembali dan berkumpul di undangan 'makan' seperti saat pertama kali kalian berkumpul" sambung Zeus lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kami mempertahankan diri saat nyawa kami terancam, bukankah manusia itu makhluk kejam?" seorang Dewa dengan garis wajah tegas –yang menambah kadar ketampanannya- mengajukan pertanyaan yang ditanggapi dengan senyum kecil oleh Zeus.

"Drakos, memang tidak salah aku memilihmu sebagai pemimpin mereka". "Dalam keadaan terancam, kemampuan kalian akan muncul dengan sendirinya dan lagi aku tetap mengawasi kalian dari sini, aku akan mengirim bantuan jika itu terjadi."

"Apa kami juga bisa sakit?" tanya seorang dewa berlesung pipi.

Lagi - lagi Zeus tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab, "sebagai manusia biasa, kalian juga akan sakit Keros, tapi hanya di saat kalian terbaring dalam keadaan sakit dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.., dan di saat itu juga tubuh kalian akan berubah menjadi wujud simbolis kalian."

"Tapi..." ucap kedua Dewa yang berdiri bersebelahan itu.

"Aku tidak menerima kata 'tapi' Gi, Kinishi" ucap Zeus tegas pada keduanya.

Tatapan Zeus beralih pada seorang Dewa yan berdiri di sebelah Astrapi, "Pagos, sebagai yang tertua, aku menaruh kepercayaan besar padamu. Nantinya kau harus bisa membujuk mereka untuk berkumpul."

"Dan Nero, " kini Zeus menatap tegas dewa di samping Keros, "dengan kepandaian yang kau miliki, aku percaya kau bisa membantu Pagos dan Drakos mengumpulkan semuanya." Kedua dewa itu mengangguk mantap alih – alih mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Anemos, bisakah kau mengurangi kebencianmu, terutama pada 'dia'?" Zeus bersuara lagi, kali ini ditujukan pada kedua dewa yang berdiri berjauhan di kedua ujung barisan itu "Sepertinya nanti aku akan sangat memerlukan bantuanmu, Nou.." sambungnya tegas.

"Aku harap kalian sudah paham. Negeri ini sangat membutuhkan kalian, jangan biarkan benih kebencian dan permusuhan dari kotak Pandora meracuni hati Dewa kalian. Sampai bertemu lagi di 'Undangan makan' berikutnya, kalian semua."

Seketika itu, Zeus menghilang dalam gumpan kabutnya. Rasa takut dan kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah mereka semua. Satu hal terakhir yang dapat mereka lakukan, hanya saling menguatkan dan menenangkan bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja.

.

^T^

.

^B^

.

^C^

.

============12 Z&PB ============ Eternal Hate============12 Z&PB============

Note :

Okeh, di awal udah Dante tulis nama Korea plus nama Dewa nya ya. Nama 12 Dewa itu sepenuhnya fiktif, jadi namanya itu aku sesuaiin dengan kekuatan istimewa masing – masing, kecuali Kris yang memang pake nama Drakos yang artinya Dragon/naga.

Semoga genre ini gak membosankan, semoga yang baca mau review, favoritin atau follow.

Review-juseyo, pleasee... ^,^

Kalo responnya bagus, Dante usahain update Asap..

See you next Chapter ya..

Gomaopta..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Eternal Hate ?

Title : 12 Shio And The Pandora Box

Author : Dantearra

Length : Multichapter

Casts : All EXO Members and other surprise name

Genre: Family, brothership, friendship, fantasy, school life (sorry kalo kebanyakan).

Disclaimer : The idea is belong to me, inspirated of Greek Myth and my fav Japan manga Fruit Basket.

Summary :

Ke-12 Dewa Shio & Sang Kucing diberi tugas menemukan PANDORA BOX yang berisi HOPE untuk membantu Zeus mengalahkan Chronos yang berniat menghancurkan dunia langit dan dunia manusia. Mungkinkah mereka mendapatkannya sebelum Chronos? Bagaimana wujud HOPE sebenarnya? bisakah mereka bersatu diselingi perselisihan & persaingan? EXO, friend-brothersip, family.

A/n :

Yo..Yo..Yo.., I'm back.. Setelah 1bulan lebih gak nerusin FF ini, males sebenernya nerusin soalnya kayaknya peminatnya dikit banget, ditambah lagi waktu yg tersita penuh sama kerjaan dan kuliah plus pukulan telak pasca beritanya Our Little Baby Dawn Deer, Lu han jadinya mental breakdown,.. kayaknya readers lebih suka tema2 romatic, drama, yaoi mature gitu ya (sama si, kalo ke sini lebih suka tema gitu), sempet pertimbangin buat nerusin atau nggak. Iseng - iseng buka FF, baca chapter 1 yang udah dipublish kemaren rasanya kurang sreg, berhubung nulis itu memang hobby saya, ya..jadilah muncul chapter ini buat gantiin, meskipun gak ada yang suka. Sesuai judul chapter ini Eternal Hate, mari lihat siapa yang jadi musuh bebuyutan disini. Sebelum baca mau minta tolong, nanti abis baca bagi review atau kalo suka bisa follow / fav ya.. (gak maksa kok, tapi kalo bole ^0^) Semoga suka, Have a nice time..

============12 Z&PB ============ Eternal Hate============12 Z&PB============

Rasa suka bisa datang kapan saja tanpa kita tahu kenapa kita menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang begitupun dengan rasa benci, tanpa perlu alasan yang pasti terkadang kita bisa membenci sesuatu atau memasukkan seseorang dalam daftar Hate List sesukanya. Begitu juga pemuda berkulit putih pucat Oh Sehun yang sangat membenci seseorang dan sialnya sekarang mereka harus tinggal di bawah atap yang sama.

Tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda itu, Tuan Kim yang merupakan kakak alm ibunya mendaftarkannya di SM Seoul HS dan dia akan tinggal di rumah putra tunggal Tuan Kim bernama Suho. Satu surprise menanti Sehun, nyata nya seseorang yang tidak disukainya, selama ini tinggal di sana.

"Sehun.. ppaliwa, lama sekali." Teriakan Suho merambat sampai ke kamar pemuda itu yang berada di lantai 2. "Kau tidak mau kan dihukum di hari pertama mu."

Sehun berjalan turun dengan malas – malasan mendapati Suho Hyung dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda, sebuah kacamata bersandar di hidungnya"Sejak kapan kau pakai kacamata, hyung?"

"Bagaimana huh? Tampan kan?" serunya bangga.

Sehun bergumam mengeluarkan smirk andalannya saat meremehkan orang lain, "Tetap aku lebih tampan darimu Hyung."

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal Sehun." Protes Suho dibalas senyuman malas dari Sehun.

"Sampai kapan kalian berdua berdiri di situ? Aku tidak ingin terlambat." Seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu mengingatkan keduanya. Hanya melihatnya saja, mood Sehun menjadi kacau. Pemuda itu segera mengambil kursi di sebelah supir sesat setelah Suho membuka pintu dengan remote key di tangannya, dan Sehun hampir bersamaan dengan Suho menyusul setelahnya.

Jalanan Seoul terlihat cukup ramai pagi itu, sebuah mobil mobil BMW 320i bergabung di antara kendaraan lain. Tapi untung saja keramaian itu tidak sampai menimbulkan kemacetan hingga mobil berkelas berwarna putih itu dapat tiba di depan gerbang sebelum waktunya. Tidak sedikit orang yang melewati pintu gerbang bercat coklat tua itu, termasuk dua pemuda di dalam mobil itu yang akan segera bergabung dengan kepadatan di dalam gerbang.

Walaupun hanya 15 menit tapi duduk di dalam mobil yang sama dengan orang yang sangat tidak disukai, membuat mood Sehun pagi itu benar- benar sangat buruk. Begitu Suho menepikan mobilnya dengan mulus, Sehun bergegas keluar menghempas kasar pintu lantas meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa mengatakan apapun, wajah kesal ketara terlihat penuh di wajahnya. "Yak.., kau.." teriakan keras menjadi balasan dari bangku supir. "Ck...dasar anak itu."balasnya lagi.

"Aishh, bisa – bisanya kalian tinggal di rumahku dalam waktu yang bersamaan seperti ini." Ujar Suho pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku yang lebih dulu tinggal di tempatmu, kalau mau kau boleh mengusirnya. Aku tidak keberatan"

"dan berakhir dengan kemarahan Appaku. Terima kasih atas saranmu adikku." Suho menghela nafas dalam – dalam, "Luhan turunlah, sebelum kau terlambat."

Setelah merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, pemuda berseragam itu turun meninggalkan mobil tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Merasa tidak ada keperluan lain lagi, Suho mengarahkan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah itu sambil bergumam dan mengira – ngira bagaimana nantinya hubungan antara kedua sepupunya itu, "Sial, bahkan tidak ada ucapan terima kasih."

============12 Z&PB ============ Eternal Hate============12 Z&PB============

Hari pertama penerimaan siswa baru di SM Seoul SHS masuk ke dalam daftar hari yang tidak disukai Luhan, kalau saja dia bukan pengurus organisasi siswa mungkin ia memilih untuk tetap menyamankan diri di bawah gulungan selimutnya saat ini.

Sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru selesai, Luhan selalu diikuti oleh murid baru yang bertingkah manja dan menyebalkan. "Sunbae, aku tidak tahu ruangan ini", "Sunbae, buku ku hilang", "Sunbae..", "Sunbae.." satu persatu saling berebut mendapatkan perhatian dari sunbae tampan itu.

Dengan rasa jengkel yang tercover rapi oleh senyum manisnya, Luhan melayani para hoobae kurang ajar –begitu julukannya pada siswa siswi menyebalkan itu- , "Aku akan membantu kalian nanti, jadi tolong bersabar". Sedangkan satu sisi 'iblis' Luhan mengutuk teman – temannya di kepengurusan organisasi, _'Sial, di mana mereka semua'._

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi mendekati kerumunan itu, "Wah Lu, bisa dipastikan tahun ini predikat sunbae favorit tetap di tanganmu" suara berat dari pemuda itu malah membuat Luhan kesal._ 'Sial'_ rutuk Luhan.

"Bantu aku Park bodoh." Ucapnya pelan saat pemuda jangkung itu berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya keberadaan pemuda yang dipanggil Park bodoh itu cukup berguna, kerumunan siswi itu kini terbagi 2. Terdengar bisikan di antara gadis – gadis itu, _'Dia Park ChanYeol sunbae, si kapten basket' _atau_ 'Sunbae ini tampan sekali'_ dan pujian lain yang sudah sangat sering didengar.

Alih – alih membantu Luhan, pemuda Park itu meninggalkannya "Sorry Lu, Choi Seongsenim memanggilku,kami akan membahas penerimaan tim baru tahun ini. Bye Luhan Sunbae.." ucapnya tidak lupa mengeluarkan wink untuk menggoda sahabat kecilnya itu. Luhan menatap kesal punggung Chanyeol, lagi – lagi mengeluarkan kata _'sial'_ di dalam otak cerdasnya.

"Baby Luhan..." Baru saja akan merutuki pengurus yang lain, seseorang dengan suara tingginya menghipnotis kerumunan itu, "Hey nona – nona manis, jangan coba – coba mengganggu kekasihku, mengerti.." tambahnya dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat menakutkan.

_'What The Hell, mereka gay..?!' , 'Luhan sunbae memang manis', 'kenapa harus jadi gay'_, semua siswi itu kompak berfikiran hal yang sama, mengira sunbae favorit mereka seorang gay.

Luhan menatap horor pemuda di sebelahnya, alih – alih berterima kasih ,"Kau mau mati huh?" ucapnya pelan setengah berbisik. "Aku membantumu rusa bodoh. Lihatlah mereka akan segera bubar." Dan tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu, satu persatu para gadisitu pergi dengan berbagai alasan.

"See..?! they're gone." Katanya lagi.

"Kau gila Chen, persis seperti sepupu tinggi mu itu". Cengiran khas tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda tadi. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju ruang pengurus.

"Lu, apa kau mengenal murid baru bernama Oh Sehun?"

"Ani. Wae?"

"Jangan bohong, tadi aku melihat dia keluar dari mobil Suho Hyung". "Lihat, itu dia. Spertinya dia juga populer sepertimu Lu" Pemuda bersuara cempreng itu menunjuk kumpulan siswa baru di gedung seberang mereka, tepatnya menujuk Sehun. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sehun yang saat itu bersama grup kelasnya yang sedang orientasi keliling sekolah mengalihkan tatapan menusuknya pada kedua pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sunbae nya itu. Tatapan tajamnya mendapati sepasang mata coklat berkilat milik Luhan yang tak dapat diartikan, keduanya seperti menyimpan dendam lama.

Chen menyadari perubahan aura dari kedua pemuda yang berseberangan itu. Tak ingin lama larut dalam aura gelap milik temannya, pemuda itu menepuk bahu Luhan mencoba menetralisir keadaan di sekitar mereka, "Lu.."

Luhan memutar kepalanya menghadap pemuda di sampingnya itu, "Aku bilang aku tidak mengenalnya, apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Chen cukup mengenal temannya itu, dia tahu pasti saat ini Luhan kesal, "N..Ne, araseo."

Setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Sesekali Chen melirik temannya itu, memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak tiba – tiba berubah menjadi monster –mengingat aura kelamnya tadi- .

Chen memang bukan penggosip yang penasaran dengan kehidupan orang lain, apalagi seorang idola seperti Luhan tapi Luhan itu sahabatnya dan kejadian tadi merupakan kali pertamanya Chen mendapati seseorang yang menatap Luhan seperti ingin membunuhnya. Pemuda itu tidak dapat mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang membuncah di pikirannya, _'Kau tidak sekedar mengenalnya Lu, kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku.'_

Luhan yang berjalan di depan Chen mendadak berhenti lalu berbalik mendapati sahabatnya itu, senyum manis khas seorang Luhan tergantung tipis terbentuk dari bibirnya, "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Chen, tapi tidak sekarang."

Chen cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan, tapi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Luhan bersikap seolah – olah bisa membaca pikirannya. Chen membalas senyum sahabatnya itu, "aku menunggu".

"Ayo, Ketua pasti sudah menunggu kita" ajak Luhan sembari melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Chen.

"Apa sepupu bodohmu itu akan bergabung juga?" tanya Luhan. Chen mengedikkan bahunya, menjawab dengan nada ragu, "Molla, mungkin dia akan datang tapi sepertinya akan terlambat."

"Tim basket sudah bergerak, bagaimana dengan club kita Lu?". Luhan terlihat sedang berfikir namun hanya mengeluarkan suara 'mmmmm...'.

"Pasti tahun ini lebih banyak murid perempuan yang mendaftar, sama seperti tahun kemarin" ujar Chen yakin. "Dan itu berkat kau, Princess Luhan." Chen menekankan kata Princess bermaksud untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Mwo..!?" Luhan berteriak melihat Chen yang sudah berlari meninggalkannya, "tunggu kau King of Troll." Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Princess hahh, aku ini Ssang Namja...".

Luhan berlari mengejar Chen, di sela – sela nafasnya yang memburu, Luhan berbisik pelan entah ditujukan pada siapa "Kau lihat, aku memiliki sahabat, aku tidak sepertimu.".

============12 Z&PB ============ Eternal Hate============12 Z&PB============

Sehun pemuda yang sedari tadi masih setia mengikuti Luhan dari ekor matanya tidak menyadari seseorang memanggilnya sampai orang itu menepuk bahunya sedikit keras, "Yak Oh Sehun.., kau tuli huh?"

Sehun memutar kepalanya, menatap malas laki – laki itu, "Aku bisa tuli kalau kau berteriak seperti itu kkamjjong."

"Mwo?! Kau ini benar – benar menyebalkan albino, baru hari pertama tapi kau sudah membuat banyak masalah denganku." Balas pria itu merasa tidak terima diberi julukan Kkamjong oleh makhluk di hadapannya yang memang terlahir dengan kulit sangat putih.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lihat huh?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun tadi, mendapati siluet Luhan.

"Luhan sunbae?, Yak albino, kau bukan gay kan?" pertanyaan namja itu sontak membuatnya sukses mendapat 1 jitakan di kepalanya.

"Aww.. Appo.. kenapa kau memukulku bodoh?"

"Apa semua makluk hitam menyebalkan sepertimu hah? Jangan buat gosip apapun kalau kau masih ingin hidup." Ancaman dan deathglare Sehun membuat senyum konyol namja itu pudar.

"Aishh.. kau ini benar – benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda, aku hanya bercanda kawan."

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mengalihgkan pertanyaan namja berkulit tan itu, "kenapa kau tadi memanggilku?"

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas, pengenalan sekolah dilanjutkan nanti. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu di dalam kelompok, jadi aku menyusulmu kesini."

"araseo" jawabnya singkat tanpa tambahan ekpresi apapun.

"Aigo.. apa kau tidak mengenal ekspresi selain wajah datarmu itu? Bagaimana bisa makhluk berwajah datar sepertimu bisa digilai oleh semua gadis di hari pertama mu.."

"Kau kesini untuk memanggilku atau mengkritik wajahku ?. Aku mau ke kelas" Sehun yang mulai malas menanggapi namja itu, berjalan meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

Namja itu segera menyusul Sehun, "Yakk..albino, kenapa kau malah pergi duluan? Aku sudah jauh – jauh memanggilmu kesini, setidaknya tunggu aku."

Meskipun dikenal berwajah datar, Sehun masih tahu benar untuk menjaga tata krama dan perkataan anak itu memang ada benarnya. Baru saja Sehun akan berbalik dua orang namja dengan pita biru di blazernya berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan keduanya. Pita biru itu jelas menandakan bahwa keduanya adalah senior sekaligus pengurus organisasi siswa.

"Kalian siswa baru harusnya berada di ruangan, kenapa kalian malah bermain – main di sini hoh..!" namja dengan tinggi badan menjulang yang dikenal sebagai kapten tim basket itu menegur keduanya.

"Kau.., namamu Oh Sehun kan, baru hari pertama saja kau sudah berani melanggar huh..", "Apa menjadi populer di hari pertama membuatmu besar kepala anak kecil.." sambung si kapten basket.

"Apa sunbae keberatan dengan kepopuleranku?" Sehun yang tidak suka dikonfrontasi, balik membalas sindiran tajam sunbaenya itu.

"Mwo..! kau berani membantahku anak baru. Kau brengsek..!" Chanyeol yang tidak terima harga dirinya sebagai sunbae diinjak – injak oleh murid baru berwajah datar itu lantas mencengkram kerah baju Sehun, kepalan tangan kanannya sudah siap mendarat di wajah Sehun. Untunglah, beberap detik sebelum wajah mulus itu mendapat cap merah dari tinju Chanyeol, namja bergelar Kkamjjong itu menarik kasar cengkraman Chanyeol.

"Kalau ingin dihormati sebagai senior, tunjukkan juga rasa hormatmu pada juniormu, Park Sunbaenim." Balasnya tajam dengan mencengram kuat pergelangan tangan si kapten basket.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya, melempar tatapan benci bergantian pada kedua murid baru kurang ajar itu – menurut Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, hentikan." seru namja yang tadi datang bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang heran namja itu, ekpresinya seolah bertanya, 'kau mengenalnya?'

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikkan itu. Namaku Kai." Balas Kai dengan nada yang bukan hanya terdengar sinis tapi juga tersirat kebencian di dalamnya.

"Albino.., kau masih mau di sini atau ke kelas?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang heran dengan perubahan sikap calssmate nya itu. Alih – alih menjawab, Sehunn hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lantas kedua makhluk berbeda warna kulit itu meninggalkan kedua sunbaenya.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan, kalau bukan karena sahabatnya itu menahannya mungkin Chanyeol akan berlari menghampiri Kai dan memukulinya sampai babak belur. Sedangkan namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari Chanyeol itu mematung, sebuah batu besar seolah sedang menimpanya saat ini, rasa sesak membuatnya diam.

^T^

.

^B^

.

^C^

.

============12 Z&PB ============ Eternal Hate============12 Z&PB============

Note :

Gimana, gimana yeoreubeun..?

Baru awal udah saling benci, dapet gak feel nya?

Sorry Hunhan momentnya malah benci2 an gitu..

Review-juseyo, pleasee... ^,^

Kalo responnya bagus, Dante usahain update Asap..

See you next Chapter ya..

Gomaopta..


End file.
